


princess's night

by ro_blaze



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, they're being cute even when having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: the princess's turn to play[gajeel/levy/juvia, pwp]





	princess's night

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a headcanon list i requested from one of my favorite tumblr headcanon blogs

"So... you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"Absolutely, as I already said. About a dozen times."

Levy pouted, which made Gajeel laugh, amusement dancing in the vibrant red of his eyes. Juvia hugged her from behind and nuzzled her shoulder into her mate's neck, humming at the soft scent she always seemed to radiate. She smiled when Levy's features softened into an affectionate smile, her fingers coming to lace their hands together.

"Aww... Cuteness intensifies" Gajeel joked, then laughed again when Levy slapped his arm gently. "You two are adorable... I can watch you for days like that."

Juvia giggled softly when he got another slap.

They gave the magic-canceling ropes few more tugs, just to see if they would hold the dragon slayer tied to the metal headboard, before deciding it was secure enough. His left hand was tightly tied to keep him in place, while his right was left loose so he could touch himself. With permission, of course.

Although the outfit Levy wore basically spoke innocence and submissiveness, the determination in her sparkling eyes told another story. (Then again, both Gajeel and Juvia knew she preferred softer, pastel colors, even when it came to bed.) She tightened the ropes one last time before sitting back on her heels, smiling at her handiwork.

"I still have no idea where you got them" Juvia said, unable to look away from the way the soft white lace clung to her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Or how."

"A girl has to keep her secrets" Levy said with a sweet smile, pecking her cheek. "Can you please bring over the toy box, dear?"

Juvia got up and walked over to their shared closed, then pulled out the large, nondescript black box. She carried it over and set it down, then climbed back on the bed to join her mates. Gajeel broke into a grin when he saw it.

They watched together as Levy opened it and began producing different items from it. A large bottle of lube and a packet of condoms were laid on the bedside table, followed by various toys. Juvia felt a familiar heat settle between her legs and had the resist the urge to rub herself against the mattress.

"Shall we go over the rules again?" Levy asked with a barely noticeable purr in her soft voice, her finger running over the collar around her neck. (Both of them refused to take it off, even when taking dominant role, and it made Gajeel very happy.) "Gajeel?"

"I have to watch" he said, desire dripping from his voice. "I'm not allowed to touch unless given permission."

"Good dragon." Levy gave him a kiss and pat on the head. "And you, Juvia?"

"Juvia is to follow orders and serve her Princess." Juvia smiled bashfully. "Juvia loves serving Princess."

Levy grinned at her answer and cupped her face, then kissed her gently. Her lips tasted like honey and sugar and Juvia purred in satisfaction, tilting her head so they could deepen the kiss. Fingers ran over her sides and made her shiver in excitement. Teeth scrapped against her lips, first gently, then rough.

They pulled away, both of them slightly dazed.

"That's a good girl" Levy cooed softly, caressing her face. "Juvia, dear, lie down for me, alright?"

Juvia smiled at her and did as she was told, the mattress pressing against her back. She spread her legs lightly, then felt her cheeks burn when her Princess only pushed them apart further and sat between them. Her baby blue nightshift rode up past her hips and to her belly, exposing the sensitive skin of her thighs and her already slick slit. Fingertips ghosted over her skin, featherlight soft, and Juvia shivered lightly.

"Look at this..." Levy leaned forward, licking her lips. Her eyes had grown dark and full of lust. It was a side of her they rarely saw. "Do you like the view, Gajeel? Tell me what you see."  
  
"I do" he said from the other corner of the bed, voice coarse. A shape was visible through his boxers already. "It's beautiful. I see a sexy woman who is very horny."  
  
"It is." Levy bent over and brushed a stray lock of hair away gently. "Do you hear, Juvia? Gajeel says you're beautiful. But he also says you're horny. Is he right, sweetheart?"  
  
"Gajeel is right" Juvia said, nodding. "Juvia is very aroused. Juvia wants Princess to touch her."  
  
A smile lit Levy's beautiful face. She removed her hands from the pale skin of Juvia's thighs and trailed them up towards her sides, then took the end of the nightshift's soft fabric and pulled it over her head, leaving the water mage stark naked beside her own collar. She stopped then, her fingers ghosting over her belly gently.

"You want me to touch you?" She smirked playfully, brushing few stray locks of hair from Juvia's face. "Please, be more descriptive, dear. How do you want me to touch you? Maybe you want me gentle?" A gentle pinch to her nipple made her gasp. "Ah, maybe not."

"Please, Princess, Juvia can't stand it like that." She bit her lips, squirming lightly under the heat in her lover's eyes. "Please... touch me."

"You know I can't say no when you ask so nicely." Levy kissed her lips gently. "Close your eyes now and relax, alright, dear? Princess will make you feel good. Very good."

Juvia did as she was bid, giving her Princess the full control. The first thing she felt was a kiss against her nose. More followed - over her cheeks, her jawline, her temples. A light chuckle ran in her ears and warm lips claimed her in a heated kiss, small but strong hands gripping her shoulders. Tongue pushed against the seam of her lips, teeth nipping and biting gently. 

Levy was smirking when she pulled back, licking her lips. Even like that it was visible the kiss had affected her - the dark brown on her cheeks seemed a bit red in the light. Her chest was heaving, too. Instead of stopping, though, she continued her way downwards. Her lips left a hot trail of bites and open-mouthed kisses over Juvia's neck and shoulders, stopping by the sensitive spot above her collarbones.

"I love the face you make" she said, excitement clear in her voice. "You look so needy, love... You want me to touch you more, right? You want Princess to make a pretty little mess of you, right, love?"

Desperate for more, Juvia nodded. Her reward was another smoldering kiss and she moaned softly, one hand coming up to run through her lover's thick cerulean locks. Levy let out a happy purr before kissing her way down to her chest, her gloved hands cupping her breasts. Juvia gasped and watched as she kneaded gently, thumbs rubbing them gently until their tips hardened into small peaks. Her mouth left a bright purple mark over her collarbone and she pulled back with a pleased growl.

"Look at yourself. You're so needy... and you're so mine..." Levy smirked and gave her breasts a last rough squeeze, then wrapped her mouth around one of the hardened nipples. Juvia gasped softly. "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

Levy kept whispering against her skin as she took her sweet time over her chest, her knee pushed between Juvia's legs and rubbing her core in slow, circular motions. She was gentle but not in the same time, and demanding as never in her daily life. Her teeth left small marks all over the place, red lines trailed behind her hands. 

Juvia panted softly, fire coursing through her body. She took the small break as opportunity to gather her breath and ran her hands through her hair. Her mind was clouded with the need to be touched, to have sweet nothings whispered to her while making love with her mates. Every cell in her body ached for more.

The feeling of fabric against her skin disappeared and Juvia let out a soft whine as Levy crawled away from her, her mass of curls falling all around the place. She watched as the petite woman took off her white lace lingerie, her mouth growing wet. Every piece of Levy was beautiful - the soft swell of her small breasts, the curve of her lush behind, her strong hips and thick thighs, the freckles fluttered all over her dark skin. The familiar warm of love and adoration filled up her chest and Juvia found herself smiling. She was so lucky to find love.

Once ridden off the offending clothes, Levy turned towards her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Juvia, can you come closer now? I think it's time we pay our sweet dragon more attention."

From the place he was tied at, Gajeel let out a groan, which made both of them laugh.

"About fucking time" he growled softly, although judging by the hard erection still trapped in his boxers was clear he had enjoyed the show. "I thought you two had forgotten me..." 

They both gave him kiss on the cheek, which seemed to ease some of his complains. And then Levy smiled that innocent smile of hers.

"Shall the real fun begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can always talk to me or request something
> 
> www.goldxnfairy.com


End file.
